My Supernatural Drabble Series
by Abominatrix
Summary: Sastiel, Wincest, Destiel, Wincestiel etc. You'll find it here. Including prompts and kinks I get sent.
1. Sastiel - Angel Blood Is Better

Sam had Castiel pinned down under his weight. Both were shed of all clothing and Sam was riding Castiel slowly, sheathing Cas' cock deeper inside of his body with each rock of his hips. Nothing about this was rushed. They kissed slow, hands explored each others bodies in slow strokes and gentle squeezes. Only when Cas hit that sweet bundle of nerves inside Sam's body, did the pace speed up. Castiel had a love for knives as much as Sam did so it was no surprise for him when Sam had sliced Castiel's skin a little. The metal on his skin and the view of his lover coming undone above him was enough to send Cas into a blissful state. Sam's lips attached to the wound on Castiel's collarbone. He sucked and swallowed down every last drop of the precious blood he could get.

He would need several more nights like this before the transfer from Demon blood to Angel blood would take affect and if Castiel was willing to help him in this way, who was he to complain?


	2. Sastiel - Castiel Has To Leave

The war in Heaven was at its worse and Castiel had no choice but to leave Earth. Having already said goodbye to Dean he knew who he had to see next. He watched Sam for half an hour before making his presence known. Sam focused his gaze on Castiel but stayed seated on the bed. His eyes were puffy and red and tears stained his cheeks, making the whole situation worse for the both of them.

"I heard you were leaving-" Sam whispered. "-I didn't think you were gonna come say goodbye."

"Why wouldn't I? After everything we've been through you think I'd just leave without seeing you?"

Sam reached for a t-shirt, moving to pull it over his head but Castiel stopped him.

"Don't. I wanna remember this perfectly, don't cover yourself up." Castiel stepped towards Sam and swallowed hard. They shared one final kiss, not a rushed one, but one full to the brim with passion and love.

"I have to go now" Castiel said almost inaudibly, pressing his forehead against Sam's. Sam nodded, tears threatening to fall once again. They hugged and for the longest moment just stared at one another.

Sam chocked back sobs as Castiel's wings carried him away. He looked up, hearing only two words.

"Goodbye, Sam."

"Goodbye, Cas." Sam replied, clutching a stray feather in hand.


	3. Wincest - Dean Helps Sam

The hallucinations didn't stop when Sam pressed on his scar. No matter how hard he pressed on his palm, Lucifer still tortured him. He tried so many ways to make him disappear. Drinking excessively didn't work. The eventual blackouts were still haunted by Lucifer. So he resorted to the only thing he knew would work to give him a couple of hours peace and quiet.

Sam locked himself in the bathroom and took his knife in his right hand. "You'll never silence me." Lucifer sang from his position on the edge of the bath. "I can try" Sam spat, slicing his arm several times with the blade. He looked up where Lucifer sat. He was gone.

"Sammy!" There was a loud knock at the door. "Sammy!? Open up!" Sam stayed silent, slumped against the cabinet. The door crashed open and Dean skidded to a halt by Sam's side. "Sammy? What are you doing?" Dean grabbed his arms and inspected the fresh cuts and the fading scars. "It makes him go away, Dean." Sam replied weakly. "I'm so tried." Sam nuzzled his head against Dean's collarbone. "Sleep, Sammy. I'll be here when you wake up." Dean kissed Sam softly on the lips and held his brother as he slept.


	4. Wincest - Sam's Christmas Memories

It was Christmas day. Snow had dusted the streets and the tacky lights of the motel signed floated in through the window. The heat was out but that didn't matter. The brothers were rutting up against each other. Sam was pinned to the bed while his brother rode him to ecstasy. One of Dean's hands wrapped tightly around Sam's wrists, the other around his own cock. Each stroke of his hand was in time with Sam's thrusts. Sam pulled his arms free and replaced Dean's hand with his own. He sat up slightly and leaned his head against his brothers. "Come" He groaned, biting Dean's earlobe gently. "Come with me". Dean moaned against Sam's neck as he came, coating Sam's stomach in sticky white ropes.

"Merry Christmas" Dean breathed as he composed himself.

Sam sat in a dingy hotel room, a glass of whiskey in hand. Tears fell to the table making soft splashing sounds as they landed. This memory was the last memory he had of his brother before Dean descended to Hell.


	5. Wincestiel - SubCas DomSam DomDean

Sam lowered his head and bit a fresh wound into Castiel's collarbone. His fingers gripped hard at his hips, keeping him in place. Castiel let a throaty groan fall from his kiss swollen lips. "Sam…" He groaned, wanting more and more. Sam rocked his hips harder as Cas scratched at his back with his blunt nails. Sam reached between them and wrapped his long fingers around Castiel's cock. "Come with me, Cas" He whispered. With a few final thrusts of his hips and pumps with his hand he filled the angel with everything he had, moaning at the feeling of Castiel's release splattering onto his stomach. Before the two of them could come down off their high, Dean was pressed against Cas, pushing them closer. "My turn" He growled…


	6. Samifer - What If?

What if Castiel never took Sam's insanity? He'd still be in that hospital now. Hallucinations of Lucifer would be still be haunting him. The cut on his hand would have healed and he'd have no way of making Lucifer leave unless he started to harm himself. And that's exactly what he did. Cutting and slashing into his body with whatever remotely sharp object he could get his hands on. It all go too much. He drew in a last, shaky breath, smiling grimly as the light in the room faded.

On this day, Sam Winchester descended into complete darkness. On this day, Sam Winchester died alone.


	7. Sabriel AU - Office Sex

Gabriel Novak had been working for Singer Enterprises for 5 years. He enjoyed his job and couldn't complain, but something was slowly getting to him. Sam Winchester was getting to him. Sam was the Chief Executive Officer of SE thus making him Gabriel's boss. Sam wasn't a mean boss, or even a asshole like the other bosses Gabriel had, the problem was that Sam watches Gabriel constantly, lunch breaks being the worst. Gabriel sits in the cantina everyday at 1pm and sure enough Sam is there, just watching him and smiling whenever Gabriel looks his way. If he was honest, it was starting to get on Gabriel's nerves, so he confronted him. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel knocked on the door of Sam's office on the top floor of the fifteen story building at 1pm.

"Come in." A voice rang through the intercom. Gabriel turned the handle and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Ah, Mr Novak. Take a seat." Sam smiled, shutting his laptop and setting it to one side. He rested his elbows on the desk and locked his fingers together, watching Gabriel's every move. "What brings you here?" He asked. Gabriel cleared his throat, shifting nervously in his seat. He didn't know how to put the questions in his mind so he just said it as blunt as he could.

"What's the deal with you always watching me?" He asked, quietly but firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Everyday. Whether you're just walking through the offices downstairs or in the cantina, you're watching me, constantly. Why? Are you waiting for me to mess up so you can throw my ass out of here? Am I not working hard enough? Cause I can work harder." There was a undertone of anger in the way Gabriel spoke.

"It's none of those thing." Sam stood from his leather chair and walked to the door. He flicked the latch and locked it. "You really want to know?" Gabriel nodded. Sam walked over to Gabriel and stood behind him. He bent down and pressed his lips to the other mans ear. "It's because you're gorgeous and I want to bend you over my desk and fuck you til you can't stand." He whispered before licking the shell of his ear. Gabriel jump a little. His skin flushed and he felt his chest tighten. Sam moved and sat on his desk in front of Gabriel, he rested his foot on the small space between Gabriel's legs and smiled. Gabriel stood almost immediately, pushing Sam's leg away. He stepped forward, maybe two paces, before attacking the taller mans lips with a fierce kiss. Gabriel pushed Sam back on the desk and straddled him, rocking his hips down, receiving the sweet friction he desperately needed at that moment. Flipping Gabriel over, Sam took the dominant role. Swift, experienced fingers made light work of Gabriel's clothing, leaving him naked and spread out in front of him. Removing his shirt and tie, Sam slid between Gabriel's legs. He gripped his thighs hard and pulled him closer. Gabriel sat up a little and lets his fingers fall to Sam's belt. He kissed Sam with all he had, unbuckling the belt and pulling down his slacks, almost instinctively wrapping his fingers around Sam's cock, smearing pre-come from the head to the base. Sam moaned into the kiss and Gabriel drank it up. Sam gripped the back of Gabriel's hair tightly and pulled his head away. With only saliva at hand, Sam spit into his hand and slicked his cock before pushing Gabriel down again and pressing the tip against Gabriel's waiting entrance. He splayed his hand across Gabriel's clavicle and pushed his hips forward. Surprised at the sound that fell from Gabriel's lips, because it was a loud moan of pleasure rather than pain he stroked his cheek as his balls came to rest against Gabriel's ass.

"So good for me, Gabe." He said, pulling out and pushing back in, slowly at first. The pace soon sped up and the sounds both men were making only edged them closer and closer to completion. With his right hand, Sam wrapped his fingers around Gabriel's cock, with his left he collected the pre-come and slid them into his mouth. "So tasty, too." Sam licked his lips and smiled, fucking Gabriel harder than before. Gabriel moaned loudly and writhed on the desk, his nails scraping against the varnished wood searching for purchase but only failing, sending papers and pens flying.

"I'm so close, Sam" He breathed. Sam shifted his hips slightly and hit Gabriel's sweet spot dead on, over and over again. Gabriel fell apart in his hands, his body shaking as his orgasm over took him. Sam soon followed after, pulling out before he did so, covering Gabriel in his come. With a single finger, Sam collected a mix of their juices and tasted it before kissing Gabriel, making sure he got a taste himself.

Gabriel slowly moved, wiping as much mess away as he could with a tissue before pulling on his clothes. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Same time tomorrow?" Sam asked. Gabriel smiled a walked out of the room. Being watched wouldn't bother him anymore.


	8. Wincest - Baby Boy

Sam had always had a thing about the way Dean talks during sex. The way the dirtiest words fell from his lips drove Sam insane and Dean knew it. But two particular words had a massive effect. Sam had found himself in a very familiar situation. Laid out, completely naked, wrists securely shackled to the headboard of a rickety old bed in a motel room somewhere in Wisconsin. Dean, on the other hand, was standing at the foot of the bed, dressed in only jeans he stared down at his brother and smiled. Sam struggled against the restraints, squirming for freedom so he could attack his brother in kisses and bites but failed, staying secured to the bed.

"You'll only hurt your wrists if you struggle, baby boy." Dean's voice was low and gravely. Sam moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as the words dripped from Dean's sinful mouth. "And we wouldn't want that, would we?" Dean kneeled on the bed, his hands falling to his belt and unbuckling it quickly. Sam couldn't keep his eyes of him. Dean licked his lips and moved forward, kicking his jeans off. He stopped between his legs and wrapped his fingers round his brothers hard cock. Sam's mouth fell open, moans and gasps ripping through his throat as Dean's fingers slid over his cock, firm but slowly, teasing with every pump.

"I love it when you make those sounds, baby boy." Dean whispered, lowering his head and kissing Sam's hip. He kissed along the flesh, stopping just above Sam's groin. "But I love these sounds even more." Dean lowered his head and took the whole of Sam's cock in his mouth, his gag reflex seemingly non existent as it his the back of his throat. The moans that fell from Sam's mouth were now louder and more needy. After a few minutes, Dean pulled off with a pop and moved up Sam's body, licking his lips. Sam moved his legs and hooked them round Dean's waist, pulling him closer. Dean reached under Sam's head and pulled a small bottle of lube from under the pillow. Popping the cap he squirted a small amount into his hand and slathered it over his own cock, gasping at the sensation on the over sensitive head. "

"You gonna be good for me?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, biting his lip. Dean lined himself up and pushed into Sam, receiving a loud moan from the man below him. "So good" Dean leaned forward a little and stroked Sam's cheek. "So good for me, baby boy." Dean thrust into Sam hard and fast, drinking up his moans with kisses and nibbles. He wrapped his hand around Sam's cock once more, pumping in time with his thrusts. "Come with me, baby boy." Dean knew Sam was close. With their foreheads pressed together, they both came, moaning and gasping. When Sam finally opened his eyes, he looked at Dean and smiled.

"I love you." he said quietly.

"I love you too, baby boy."


	9. Wincestiel - Latin Kink

First thing they knew, they were exorcising a demon, next thing they know they're naked, sweaty and pressed against each other in a cheap motel room. In the back of Sam and Castiel's minds they wondered how this happened, Dean on the other hand, did not. He knew exactly what he had done.

"Ita pulchra pro me"

The words fell from Dean's kiss swollen lips. He knew what it did to Sam and Castiel. Pressed between his brother and the angel he muttered only a few more word as he slammed into Sam. Castiel moved, taking the opportunity to fuck Sam's throat relentlessly, only pulling more obscene noises from the younger hunter.

"bet vos tam aspicere vellet bonum et operto venire." Dean said. "Fuck" Castiel breathed, pressing his forehead to Dean's. He pulled out of Sam's mouth with a quiet, wet pop, Dean's hand instantly taking control and wrapping around his length . Sam and Castiel were both helpless to how Latin sounded as it fell from Dean's sinful mouth. "venire" Dean whispered, before kissing the angel. Castiel's body shook as he came in unison with Dean. Seconds later, Sam came, hard. When he could finally open his eyes, Dean looked down at Sam and smiled.

"Well, what do ya know? You do look good covered in come."


	10. Mishalecki - Pearly White

The air was thick and stuffy inside the trailer but it didn't stop them. Jared released his third load onto Misha's chest, pulling several more moans from the shorter man. Jared ran his fingers through the sticky puddle and smiled widely. Misha, almost instantly, opened his mouth and sucked the come off Jared's fingers, wrapping his tongue around the digits in the most sordid way possible.

"So good" Jared whispered, holding back a moan. Misha released his fingers with a pop and opened his mouth, showing Jared that he had yet to swallow by rolling the liquid around on his tongue. Jared growled, grabbing the back of his lovers head and pressing their lips together, swapping as much of the come from one to the other as he could, getting a fairly good taste of himself. Again he ran his fingers across Misha's chest before wrapping them around his leaking cock, slicking up the older man.

"Fuck me, Mish." Jared groaned before sinking down onto Misha's cock with a long, contented moan.


	11. Sastiel - I Miss You

Sam pressed himself close to Castiel, trapping him against the bed. He kissed his neck lightly sending shivers down the angel's spine as he thrusted into him. Cas' legs hooked round Sam's waist, pulling him closer, as his fingers twined in his hair pulling gently until their lips met in a heated kiss.

"so beautiful" Sam whispered against Cas' lips before biting gently. "so fucking beautiful"

With a final deep thrust Sam released himself inside Cas with a loud moan and a sharp bite to his collarbone. Cas came shortly after, painting their stomachs in a sticky white.

x-x-x

Clutching the beige trenchcoat, Sam pulled his knees to his chest, curling up in a ball on the threadbare sheets of a motel room bed. He'd shed so many tears but still more came as he thought about the last time he laid with Cas.

"I miss you" he whispered, head pressed to the dirty item of clothing.


	12. Destiel - Purgatory Sure Makes You Dirty

Castiel and Dean were safe, but Purgatory had taken a toll on them both. Sure it had its physiological effects, but the thing Dean hated the most was the feel of the dirt and grime it had left on his skin. As he stepped into the shower he smiled, gripping the hand of his angel and helping him into the small, steamy area with him.

"What you got back there, Cas?" Dean asked, noticing Cas' left arm hiding behind his back. Cas smiled widely as he revealed the thick purple toy. Without a word, Cas sunk to his knees and wrapped his fingers around Dean's stiffening cock. Dean's head rolled back until it hit the cold, tiled wall as Cas' lips replaced his hand. Dean's fingers twisted into Cas' short hair, pushing him further down on his cock. Cas knocked Dean's legs open a fraction with his shoulder and pushed the toy into him, receiving a loud groan from the hunter. He kept a smooth rhythm going, working on Dean's cock with his mouth and his ass with the toy. Dean didn't usually like to be dominated this way, but something about the treatment that Cas was giving him was different, it made him more excited than he would be usually.

With a few final thrusts of the toy, Dean released into Cas' awaiting mouth. He swallowed the load then rose back to his feet. He pulled Dean in for a kiss and smiled.

"Fuck me. While you still have the toy in you, fuck me." Cas whispered, pressing kisses to Dean's neck.

"Cas" Dean breathed, as Cas switched their positions. Cas pressed himself to the wall, arms above his head and breathing heavily in anticipation. Dean stepped closer, the gap between them consisting of only a few millimetres.

The air inside the room was hot and thick with steam but that didn't stop Castiel's skin from breaking out in goose bumps when Dean finally closed the gap and pressed himself flush against him. When Dean pushed inside Cas, Cas' knees buckled, but Dean was prepared and held him up against the wall by his arms.

Keeping a tight grip around the base of Cas' cock with one hand and a even tighter grip on his wrists with the other, Dean fucked Castiel relentlessly until he was begging for release. Dean knew he was back in control, even with the feel of the toy still stuffed inside of him.

"Please, Dean."

"In time, Cas. Just hold on…"

Dean slowed down his thrusts, and soothed the shaking angel with kisses to the back of his head. He groaned against Cas' hair, filling him up with all he had. As he road out his orgasm he softened his grip on Cas' cock and stroked it gently, smiling when he came undone at his fingertips.

He held an exhausted and completely fucked Cas close to him and stroked his hair gently.

"When you get your breath back" He whispered against Cas' neck "How about you replace the toy with your cock and fuck me into oblivion?"


	13. Wincest - Dean's Favourite Thing

Just take a moment to think about Sam when he comes. Eye's closed, mouth open, lips plump and slicked with saliva. Cheeks flushed red and skin breaking into goose bumps when Dean's hand is wrapped firmly around his cock, pumping the last electric pulses from him. Sam shaking and gasping, trying to catch his breath as he brother fucks it out of him. Sam's stomach muscles, painted a sticky white, clenching and rippling as his orgasm tears through him. The way Dean's name falls from his lips between cuss words and moans that would put a porn star to shame.

Think about it for a minute because this is Dean's favourite thing in the world.


	14. Sastiel - Castiel Is Beautiful

Castiel looked utterly fucking debauched. Drenched in sweat, sheets sticking to his naked form. Muscles spasming beyond comprehension as another violent orgasm ripped through his body, his hole clenching around Sam's cock, tearing an orgasm from the young hunter. Sam looked down at his perfect angel through half lidded eyes and smiled. In Sam's eyes, Castiel is beautiful, completely fucked out or not, but of course, fucked, stretched and bruised is the most beautiful look Cas has ever worn...


	15. Sabriel - Bathroom Tiles

**Prompt:** "The day after Gabriel started laughing really hard out of nowhere. He couldn't belive he'd done THAT with Sam-fucking-god-of-mortal-sex-Winchester. Just remembering it.. one hand around his neck pulling, the other twisting the plaid red shirt while being pushed hard against the cool tiles of the bathroom..."

The feeling of his cock pressing tightly against the inside of his jeans was almost to much to bare. Sam was grinding against him and moaning like a whore. Between white hot kisses and frantic fingers, Sam was buried balls deep inside Gabriel. Gabriel's legs hooked over Sam's shoulders, his fingers scrambling for purchase on the tiles below him. Even though the air inside the bathroom was cool, he felt prickly heat all over his body as Sam hit that special little spot inside of him again and again.

"Sam" Gabriel gasped, looking up at him through barely open eyes, when Sam's hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him closer and closer to completion.

"Come for me, Gabe. I wanna see you come undone." He trailed his other hand over Gabriel's chest, scratching with blunt nails and pressing tightly.

Sam swallowed Gabriel's moans as best he could, kissing him hard and rough, biting his lip gently. His muscles tightened, griping Sam tighter, as he came, painting the space between them. He'd lost control completely.

Gabriel smiled to himself, he still couldn't believe he'd done that with Sam, but he fucking enjoyed it.


	16. Destiel - WingKink

**Prompt:** "Dean moaned, thrusting viciously into his hand, as he imagined Cas's wing wrapped around his leaking cock."

The feathers were soft around the hard flesh. Spreading his fingers through the precome that collected at the head, he groaned and slid them up his shaft, lubing up the way. He imagined Cas whispering filthy things in his ear.

"You're a dirty little slut, Dean. You're gonna come, aren't you. You're gonna moan like a whore when you paint your stomach filthy white"

With a final twist of his wrist, Dean was coming, spurting the sheets above his waist with a huge load, his body twisting and muscles spasming when the powerful orgasm spread throughout him.

His eyes fluttered open and when he eventually focused on the figure standing at the foot of his bed, he had to admit that he was a little embarrassed.

"Hello, Dean"


End file.
